laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Barde
|mother = Mrs. Barde |partner = |siblings = Arianna Barde |offspring = |family = |others = Sean |jpname = |dename = Tony Barde |esname = Tony Barde |frname = Tony Barde |itname = |nlname = Tony Barde |korname = }} Tony Barde is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. He is the younger brother of Arianna Barde. Biography Appearance Tony wears a long yellow coat with three buttons, and a blue scarf. He also wears blue shorts, white socks and green shoes. Personality He is protective and loyal to his family. This is shown as he started the rumor about Arianna being a witch in order to protect her while she was ill, and disguising himself as Seamus. Plot Pre-Game Life One year prior to the events of Last Specter, Tony's father, Evan, died from falling off a cliff. Misthallery's police chief, Levin Jakes, ruled that Evan's death was suicide, along with support from the only eyewitness account made by Clark Triton. He too became reserved and bitter like his sister. In order to protect Arianna from those who spoke ill of her, he disguised himself as the family's gardener and her carer, Seamus. Whenever he heard anyone badmouth her, he would paint the "witch's mark" on their house. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter When Professor Layton, Luke, and Emmy, try to enter Barde Manor, they were turned away by Tony, who was disguised as Seamus. After they find the secret entrance and briefly speak with Arianna, Seamus finds them and orders them to leave the house immediately. Later during the day, Layton, Luke and Emmy are told by Mimi that Seamus was seen going to the market by the canals in a boat. When they ask around, nobody says that they have seen him, but instead they saw a young boy, confusing Luke and Emmy. Layton eventually works out that Seamus is actually Tony in disguise, and reveals this at the lakeside at Barde Manor. Later on, when Descole's machine begins attacking Misthallery, Tony runs with his sister to safety. He too can be seen crying at Loosha's side in the Golden Garden when she dies. Tony is last seen in the credits, taking his sister, Arianna, to see all townspeople celebrating her and Loosha's bravery. Images ''Last Specter Artfile07.png|Tony with his sister Arianna tonyoldman.jpg|Tony disguised as Seamus TonyAlanbard.PNG|Tony Barde Tonyhelp.jpg|Tony looking scared when the robots attack photoLS3.jpg|Tony and Luke running after freeing Arianna watching.jpg|Tony and Arianna looking at Loosha and wondering where she's going Lagushi!.jpg|"Loosha!" Tonytries2.jpg|Tony, Arianna and Luke try to get Loosha's attention Tilldeath.PNG|Arianna and Tony at Loosha's side. Yula2.PNG|Tony (at the right of his sister) LS Credits 1.png|Arianna and Tony find Loosha LS Credits 2.png|Arianna and Tony visiting Loosha LS Credits 3.png|Tony being squirted with water. LS Credits 4.png|Arianna and Tony with their father Lastphoto.jpg|Tony with Layton, Arianna, Luke and Loosha Artfile21.png|Tony with Arianna and Luke three years later SCAN0045.png|Tony's Ref erence Sheet Seamus.png|Tony disguised as Seamus Ezaki Glico - Last Specter.jpg|Level-5 ROID Wallpaper Trivia Some fans claim he resembles a child version of Milo Thatch from Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Profile ''Last Specter'' ;US Version Tony thinks the world of his older sister, Arianna, but he knows little of the outside world. Impulsive and touchy like his sister, he skillfully acts the part of the old gardener, Seamus, to punish anyone who would speak ill of Arianna. ;UK Version Living only with his older sister, Arianna, whom he is devoted to, Tony knows very little of the outside world. Impulsive and touchy like his sister, he set out to punish any who spoke ill of her, skilfully disguising himself as the old gardener Seamus. ;US Version The gardener of Evan Barde's mansion, Seamus turned out to be Tony in the guise of an old man. Every aspect of the disguise, down to the most minute detail, was so accurate that not a single person he met was aware of his true identity. ;UK Version The gardener of Evan Barde's manor, Seamus turned out to be Tony in the guise of an old man. Every aspect of the disguise, down to the most minute detail, was so accurate that not a single person he met was aware of his true identity. ''London Life'' Young brother to Arianna. Protective and determined, but naive. de:Tony Barde es:Tony Barde fr:Tony Barde Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters